Family Matters
by In The Beginning
Summary: They had their time to live with a dysfunctional family... and now, it's time for them to start their own. [Various pairings]
1. Little Miracle

(Due to popular demand(read: someone threatening to torture my mental state if I didn't type faster), here's my oneshot-that-I-just-decided-will-lead-to-a-mini-series!

Wow that was a lot of hyphens.

Really quick... a deck chair- those really cool chairs they have at water parks that are usually white and can recline and stuff. I WANT ONE OF THOSE.

Also, short warning... there are SIX FLASHBACKS here. WOW! That's a new record!

And so, story time!

Greg, Cybil © Nintendo

Max © TCGeek

Children's Memorial Hospital © itself)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter One- Little Miracle

--------

"Mommy, come play with me in the pool!"

Cybil opened her light brown eyes, looking up to see her five-year-old son, Max, standing over her, his hazel eyes shining.

"Why don't you ask Daddy to play with you first?"

"I did, but he said you _promised_ to play with me first!"

Cybil shot a dirty look at her husband. Even though he didn't open his eyes, Greg Kasal grinned mischievously.

"Alright, Max... let's go."

"Yaaaay!"

Cybil got up from the deck chair, following her son into the cool water of the public pool. Greg slowly opened his eyes, watching his wife and child play in the water.

He smiled softly, thankful for his happy family... that almost hadn't been.

As he watched Max try to drag Cybil underwater, Greg had to be honest with himself...

Four years ago, not too long after his son was born... this wasn't the future he would have expected.

He hadn't expected a future at all.

--------

_"He's so adorable... isn't he, Greg?"_

_"Yeah... he is..."_

_Greg and Cybil were sitting in the living room, Cybil holding their nine-month-old son, Max. The television was playing the latest James Bond movie; Max seemed to take great interest in the actor playing the British spy._

_"Daddy!" he squealed happily, his hazel eyes shining. Greg and Cybil laughed._

_"No, that's not Daddy, Max... although your daddy -is- a handsome man," Cybil spoke gently, glancing at Greg out of the corner of her eye. Greg chuckled, leaning over and ruffling his son's jet-black hair as he briefly kissed his wife._

_The phone in the kitchen rang._

_"I'll get it," Greg said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. He picked up the phone, answering it before the third ring had passed._

_"Hello, this is Greg Kasal."_

_"Mr. Kasal, this is the pediatrics department at Children's Memorial Hospital..."_

_Greg's expression immediately became one of worry. He and Cybil had taken Max there a week ago, when they noticed he was much less energetic than usual... and the caller's tone was not a reassuring one._

_"We have lab results from the examination... you need to come in for a consultation."_

_"...what's wrong with him...?!"_

_"...it's not my place or the time to say. When will you come in?"_

--------_  
_

It had, without a doubt, been one of the worst phone calls he had ever received... Greg was never fond of being kept in suspense, especially about something so precious to him...

Max was sitting on Cybil's shoulders as she "ran" through the water, both of them laughing.

She hadn't been laughing then.

--------

_"Mr. and Mrs. Kasal, I hate to be the bringer of bad news..."_

_Greg and Cybil were in the doctor's office that same night, Max sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Greg's expression was stoic as he prepared himself for bad news; Cybil, however, was fearful, holding her young son closely._

_"We looked over the MRI scan and blood tests... and found a tumor in his abdomen--"_

_"__What?!__"_

_Max let out a small groan as he shifted in his sleep; Greg quickly silenced himself, not wanting to wake his son._

_"...we found a tumor," the doctor repeated. "But... it looks like it's inoperable..."_

_"Why...?!" Greg tried to hide his fear. "Let me see the scans."_

_"Sir, I can't do that--"_

_"Please, Doctor," Cybil pleaded softly. "He's a surgeon, I'm an anesthesiologist... we just want to understand what's going on..."_

_The doctor hesitated, then slowly pulled out a scan from the file on his desk. It was slowly handed to Greg, who took it, glancing at it quickly--_

_"W-what is this...?!"_

--------

"Mommy, watch my cannonball!"

"Ah, Max! You're going to get me all--!"

Greg laughed as Max leapt into the pool. The wave he made doused Cybil with water. Despite her slight annoyance, she couldn't help but laugh as her son resurfaced, a proud grin on his face.

"Wasn't that _awesome?!_"

"Oh, Max," Cybil chuckled, "what am I going to do with you?"

--------

_"Greg... what... what are we going to do...?"_

_It was the next evening; they had stayed at the hospital overnight, waiting for the results of the tumor biopsy. Once they heard the results, they had left... as they walked into their house, Cybil just barely stemmed her tears. Greg hadn't spoken once since they left the hospital..._

_Since they found out their son had a wide-spread, malignant neuroblastoma._

_"...I don't... know, Cybil," Greg replied quietly, hanging up his coat. "...all... all we can do is... is wait and see... what happens."_

_Cybil choked back another wave of tears, refusing to cry again..._

_"B-but... how long? ...how long do we have to wait? ...and how can we just sit here, and... and wait for Max to--"_

_She couldn't help it; tears flowed from her light brown eyes, falling onto Max's face as she held him closer. He woke up; Max cooed softly, his small hands reaching up towards his mother's face._

_"...Cybil... let me hold him..." Greg murmured, putting a hand gently on his sobbing wife's shoulder._

_"G-Greg, I-- I can't... I can't let go of him..." Cybil choked out. "I-... I don't want to... to feel like I'm losing him...!'_

_"Cybil... I understand that. ...but... you're not the only one who doesn't want to lose him..."_

_After a slight hesitation, Cybil slowly gave Max to his father. Greg held his son close, smiling sadly as Max squealed happily, reaching up towards Greg... oblivious to the tumor slowly destroying him on the inside._

--------

"Mommy, I want to play with Daddy now!"

"Alright, Max- let's go get Daddy, then."

Greg saw Max and Cybil getting out of the pool. Max raced towards his father, his black hair slicked back from the water.

"Daaaaaddyyyyy!"

Greg quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

"Daddy, come on! Wake up and play with meeee!"

--------

_"Greg, wake up- the hospital just called..."_

_Greg's hazel eyes shot open._

_Cybil and Greg had left Max at Children's Memorial for the night, so the doctors could see if the tumor had metastasized... they certainly hadn't expected a call so soon; and phone calls from hospitals at three in the morning were hardly considered good signs..._

_"What is it--?!"_

_"They said we need to come in now," Cybil's voice reflected Greg's hidden worry. "They... they said he's okay, though..."_

_Greg sighed, slightly relieved._

_"Alright... let's go."_

--------

"Come _ooon_, Daddy! Let's _goooo!_"

Max was madly shaking Greg's arm, trying to "wake" his father. Cybil stood by her son's side, knowing perfectly well that Greg was just doing this to torture his poor son.

A wicked grin suddenly spread across the Iron Vixen's face.

"Max... stay right here, okay?" she whispered into Max's ear. "I'll be right back. Keep trying to wake up Daddy, okay?"

"Alright, Mommy."

Cybil left, taking Max's plastic pail with her...

"Daddy, wake up!"

--------

_"Max, sweetie... wake up."_

_Max's hazel eyes opened slowly, heavy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes with a chubby fist, then slowly looked up to see his mother and father smiling down at him, tears flowing down Cybil's face._

_"Mommy... Daddy..." Max murmured tiredly, reaching out towards Cybil and Greg. Cybil quickly scooped him into her arms, holding him close._

_"Oh, Max..."_

_"Mommy... home... go home... now..."_

_"That sounds like a good idea," Greg spoke softly, smiling. "Let's go."_

_Seven months after they first brought Max into Children's, Cybil and Greg were able to leave, without worrying about ever having to come back..._

_For a child with no sickness has no place in a hospital._

--------

"Max, move."

Max quickly moved away from his father. Greg opened his eyes to see what was going on--

"_AAAAAGH! JESUS CHRIST!!_"

Cybil and Max howled with laughter as Greg bolted upright, soaking wet, covered in ice-cold water. Cybil dropped the plastic bucket as she tried to stop her tears of laughter.

Greg wiped the water off his face slowly, a crazed grin forming...

"This was _your_ idea, wasn't it, Max?" he proclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Max, who giggled as he shook his head no. "Yes it was- you want to play? Alright, then-- _hey! Get back here!_"

Max ran away, screaming with laughter as Greg began chasing his son. Cybil sat down,watching, grinning, as Greg finally caught Max, scooping the wriggling child into his arms and carrying him towards the pool.

"Daaaaaddyyyyy! Put me doooown!"

"Alright, Max."

Greg tossed his son into the pool. Max resurfaced, spitting out water before frowning at his father.

"That wasn't very _nice,_ Daddy!"

Greg laughed as he slid into the pool, quickly adapting to the cool water.

"You're right, it wasn't. I'm sorry. ...this really won't be, either!"

He snatched Max before the young boy could swim away. Max's squeal was cut off as Greg dunked his son underwater. He pulled Max back up, and Max wiped the water from his eyes, giggling uncontrollably.

"Do it again, Daddy!"

--------

_"I still can't believe that it just... disappeared-- no, Max, don't throw that on the floor...!"_

_Max flung his bowl of mashed peas to the floor, laughing. Cybil sighed, picking up the bowl before leaving to get a napkin from the kitchen._

_"I read somewhere that sometimes... the tumor just vanishes," Greg responded, taking over the feeding duties for his seventeen-month-old son. "Like it was never there..."_

_"Well, I'm just thankful that that's what happened with Max--"_

_Cybil froze in the doorway..._

_Then starting laughing uncontrollably as Max pulled his hands away from Greg's face, done with using his father's face as a canvas for his food art. Max beamed with pride._

_"Silly Daddy!"_

_"You think that's funny, Max?" Greg's voice was low as he put down the spoon he had been holding. "Two can play that game!"_

_"Greg, what are you--"_

_Greg took a handful of mashed potatoes, then smeared it across Max's face. The young child screamed with laughter, trying to push away his father's hand._

_"Daaaaddyyyy!"_

_"I'm not done with you yet, Max!" Greg laughed, taking some applesauce._

_"Greg, you're going to get him all messy--"_

_"That would be the point, Cybil."_

_"At least keep it out of his--"_

_Greg rubbed the applesauce into Max's black hair, much to the delight of his son._

_"...hair..."_

_Greg began to pull his hand away from Max, but his son quickly shot his hands out, grabbing onto his father's wrist. _

_"As I was saying..." Cybil resumed, sitting down once again as Max examined Greg's hand with a fascinated expression, "I'm glad... that... that we didn't lose him."_

_"...yeah," Greg smiled softly, never taking his eyes off of his son. "I am, too."_

--------

"Mommy?"

Cybil removed her sunglasses, looking at Max, who had a despondent expression on his face.

"Mommy, I lost Daddy! Will you help me find him...?!"

Cybil sat upright.

"Okay, Max... just stay calm. Where did you see Daddy last?"

"H-he was going to the deep end of the pool..."

Max took his mother's hand, dragging her towards the deep end of the pool. Cybil followed him, her eyes searching the crowded pool for her husband- but it was hard to see without her glasses on her face...

Max stopped walking before he reached the edge of the pool. Cybil stepped a little closer, trying to find Greg...

"...are you sure he came over here, Ma--"

She felt an arm slip around her shoulders and behind her knees; Cybil was suddenly swept off her feet.

"_Aieeee--!_"

Her shriek was silenced as she was tossed into the water; when Cybil resurfaced, she saw Greg and Max laughing, the elder Kasal standing dangerously close to the edge...

"_Gregory Ethan Kasal, what was that for?!_" Cybil gasped, trying to readjust to the cold water of the pool. Greg laughed, crouching down, looking at his wife with his hazel eyes.

"Payback for you throwing water on me."

"Hmph! Well... I guess revenge is a dish best served _cold!!_"

Cybil grabbed her husband's arm and pulled on it, hard; Greg let out a cry of surprise as he toppled into the pool.

Max laughed.

--------

"What a day, huh?"

The sun was starting to set when they finally left the pool. Greg was carrying a sleeping Max on his back; Cybil had a large tote bag slung over her shoulder, filled with all the things they had brought that day.

"Yeah," Cybil nodded. "God, I haven't had that much fun in a long time... we need to get out more often."

They found their car in the parking lot; Cybil put the bag in the trunk as Greg carefully put Max in the back seat, buckling him in.

They drove home, exhausted from a long day at the pool...

But they were happy.

Cybil and Greg were happy to be able to spend their day with their little miracle.

--------

(End chapter one.

WHOOSH. So many flashbacks. HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS NINE PAGES?!

This is ridiculous. I haven't written nine pages in Word since 2005! This is outrageous!

Whatever. I don't even care anymore. It's a GOOD nine pages.

Next chapter... I think I'll keep it a secret from y'all. Hee.

Please review!)


	2. Alarm

(This chapter is either the same length or barely longer than my first Victor chapter in Stories of Our Lives.

I say first because eventually Victor shall be back!

Please, for the sake of sanity... don't drink lots of caffeine and only get three hours of sleep while listening to Dirty Little Secret. It's a good song in my opinion, but... it's a deadly combination.

This chapter is another Kasal chapter... but not Greg and Cybil! Wooo!

Enough sleepless caffeine-music induced notes! Chapter!

Sidney, Naomi © Nintendo

Rylee © Me)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter Two- Alarm

--------

Naomi woke up slowly. Groaning softly, she brought her hand to her face, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The arms wrapped around her stomach pulled her in closer. Naomi smiled tiredly.

"Good morning, Sidney."

"You're not allowed to get up yet," Sidney Kasal murmured sleepily, pulling his wife in closer. "It's not even eight yet..."

"But--"

"Not until the alarm goes off."

Naomi sighed softly, a small smile creeping to her face.

"Fine. It's too early to be trying to argue with you, anyways."

Sidney chuckled quietly, placing a soft kiss on Naomi's cheek. She smiled before she rolled over, now facing her husband, gently running a hand along the side of Sidney's face.

He smiled gently.

"You know... you're cute when you smile," Naomi commented. "You should do it more often."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sidney replied, his arm draped over Naomi's side. "Maybe I would smile more if you--"

Naomi silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away, the tired smile on Sidney's face was replaced with a dazed, happy grin.

"You read my mind..."

"Did I really?" Naomi asked, her tone playful. "Must be my secret powers."

Sidney laughed, slowly running a hand up Naomi's back, stroking it softly. She sighed contentedly, closing her silvery eyes, pressing herself closer to her husband. Sidney's other hand drifted towards Naomi's face, letting his fingers run through her long hair, eliciting a content smile from his wife.

"This... is perfect," she spoke softly, resting a hand on Sidney's chest.

"Yeah..." Sidney smiled.

Neither of them noticed the door slowly open...

"...the alarm hasn't gone off yet," Naomi suddenly noticed. "Does this mean we get to stay in bed all day...?"

"I would be just fine with that," Sidney chuckled, playing with his wife's hair. "But give it some time..."

"Yeah, I'd like to stay here all day too," Naomi grinned. "Being able to sleep all day... but then again, we've got--"

Sidney suddenly saw something leap through the air towards them--

"_Aaagh--!!_"

Something small and heavy fell onto Sidney and Naomi. It knocked the wind out of them, causing them both to cry out in slight surprise.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's time to get up!"

"...a backup alarm... that never malfunctions..." Naomi wheezed as their child crawled between her and Sidney.

Sidney sighed.

"Rylee, what have I told you about jumping and falling on our stomachs?"

Five-year-old Rylee Kasal giggled, her short, silvery hair falling into her shining hazel eyes.

"But it's so much fuuuuun!"

Sidney sighed, shaking his head hopelessly as he reached up and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"You've been hanging around your uncle way too much..."

"Alright, honey, Mommy and Daddy are up," Naomi chuckled briefly as she hugged her young daughter. "We'll be downstairs in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Rylee nodded, taking that as her cue to slide out of the bed, running out of the room and down the hall.

Sidney laughed quietly, sitting up slowly.

"Alright... we should get out of bed now, I suppose..."

"Yeah," Naomi smiled as she pulled herself out of bed, smoothing the wrinkles out of her pajamas before heading downstairs.

Sidney sat in bed a little longer, thinking, before he too got out.

Yes...

Things were perfect now.

--------

(End chapter two.

Now wasn't that ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE. Doesn't Rylee remind you a little bit of Amy Chase?

Chapter three will be a Derek and Angie chapter... followed by another chapter that will include one of the Kasal families. I'm not sure which one yet.

Please review!)


	3. Subtlety or Lack Thereof

(Yeeeeah, about Derek and Angie's family... it's gonna be pushed back a few chapters. I'm... sort of sorry. I only say sort of because the chapter they ARE in is going to have nearly every single family mentioned in it. Woo!

And so, here we go with a strange concept...

Victor being involved in a family!

But not the way you think...

Victor © Nintendo

Jessie, Tim © Crazy Girl Person

The really cool vampire show on History Channel © History Channel)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter Three- Subtlety... Or Lack Thereof

--------

Victor hated weekends.

_Hated._

Every time he tried to go into work on a Saturday, Sidney would threaten to fire him... and now, there was nothing left in his house to tinker with before it would explode.

Weekends _sucked._

Sighing, Victor sank into the sofa, taking the television remote and pressing the power button.

Nothing happened.

"...oh, right..." Victor muttered, putting the remote down, getting up to turn on the television. He had forgotten that the remote stopped working after a particularly strange experiment involving toothpaste and ice cream.

The television screen flickered on.

"And now, we return to 'Vampires' on the History Channel..."

The _only_ good thing about weekends was that the History Channel played awesome programs.

Victor grinned, taking a seat on the sofa once again. He didn't _care_ that he had seen this show eleven times before; it still kicked major amounts of ass. Vampires were almost as cool, to the dark-haired researcher, as watching polio cells curl up and die when they were exposed to the antidote.

"They believed that the red lips of the corpse was a sign that it had risen the night before to feed on blood..."

The screen showed a group of men gathered around an open wooden coffin- one that had been dug up recently. One of the men held a wooden stake...

The camera zoomed in on the corpse.

Even after seeing the show so many times, Victor could never fully get over how much the corpse looked like his younger sister, Jessie. The first time he had seen the man plunge the stake into the corpse's heart, he had called his sister.

-_"Jessie?"_

_"...Victor? ...is something wrong? You're actually calling me for once, instead of me calling you."_

_"...just making sure you're okay, is all. You __are__ my only sister."_

_"You're actually admitting you have emotions? Well, guess there's a first time for everything, huh? ...so, are you watching the History Channel? They've got this really cool vampire show on, and the corpse looks just like me! It's totally awesome; maybe I ran around sucking the blood of the innocent in a past life?"_-

That was the day Victor had given up all notions of his sister being "normal."

But he hadn't heard from Jessie in a while... he oh-so-briefly wondered how she was doing--

The lights flickered; Victor sighed. He had _just_ gotten comfortable...

Nevertheless, he picked himself off the sofa, answering the front door--

...well, speak of the devil.

"Hey, Victor," Jessie grinned, immediately hugging her older brother.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Victor muttered, closing the front door behind his sister. She pouted slightly.

"So now I can't visit my favorite older brother on one of his days off?"

"Well, you never came unannounced before..." he muttered as Jessie released him from her grasp. "...you know where the fridge is, go ahead and help yourself..."

Jessie hurried off to the kitchen. Victor re-entered the living room, taking a seat on the sofa once again.

He almost hated commercials more than he hated weekends...

"...Victor, since when did you buy tapioca pudding?"

"That's an experiment. Don't touch it."

Jessie walked into the living room holding a soda.

"The only thing I _know_ is safe to eat in this house is anything in tightly sealed cans. No wonder you're so anorexically thin."

"And apparently it runs in the family," Victor replied as his sister sat next to him.

...but was it just him, or did she look... bigger? ...whatever.

"Oh my God, it's the vampire show! Did they already show the vampire girl being stabbed through the heart?!"

"About three minutes ago."

"_Damn!!_"

Victor rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. ...so... how are you and... _him?_"

Tim Ficsher was yet another thing that Victor almost hated more than weekends, especially since he had started dating Jessie.

Jessie bit her lip.

"Actually... that's what I came to talk to you about."

Victor immediately focused all of his attention onto his little sister.

"Did he make you cry?" he demanded. "Did he hurt you?! Goddamnit, if he hurt you, I'm going to fucking kill him, no one hurts you and gets away with it--"

"Victor, just shut up and calm down," Jessie cut off her protective older brother. "Actually... I came to tell you that we're engaged."

"...oh- ...wait, you're _what?!_"

Victor's lungs refused to take in oxygen.

"Engaged." Jessie seemed rather happy. "He proposed and I said yes."

"When did that happen...?!"

"Uhh... hm. I think it was about three weeks before I got pregnant. Why?"

The room grew dark-- yes, now seemed like a fine time to lose consciousness.

Victor passed out, falling off the couch.

--------

"You never, _ever_ get to tell me that I have no skills at subtlety. Ever again."

"Oh, psht. I did that to see what your reaction was. It was amazing."

Four hours after he had regained consciousness- and been brought up to speed on what was going to happen in Jessie's near future- Victor was escorting his sister to the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me when you actually _got _engaged?"

"Because I'd have to call you and say that I was engaged. Then, I probably wouldn't have called to say I was pregnant because you would have killed Tim in a violent, bloody manner."

"...Uncle Victor is not a good name for me. And I still may kill him yet."

Jessie laughed briefly, kissing her brother's cheek.

"Well, Victor, sorry to disappoint, but I don't want an illegitimate child. You're still not allowed to kill him."

"But--"

"I've got to go; I'll see you later, Victor."

Jessie quickly left, closing the door behind her.

Victor slowly realized that right now, there was, in fact, something he hated more than weekends...

And that was not being able to be the sole protector of his only sister.

Damn his alpha-male complex. Damn it all to hell.

--------

(End chapter three.

Awww, Victor's secretly sad that he won't be able to look after his sister anymore because his coworker's going to be doing that now. Poor ickle Viccy.

Okay, enough of the caffeine-induced talk; please review!)


	4. Phobic

(Ha ha! Chapter four is here!

But before it starts... I'm going to warn you right now; my end notes are going to sound... bitchy. I really do apologize in advance...

Angie is going away. Where? To the National Instructor's Seminar for aikido. YES, PEOPLE- AIKIDO IS A REAL THING.

How do I know?

I practice it.

Enough randomness; chapter!

Derek, Angie, Greg Kasal © Nintendo

Alex, Nila © Me)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter Four- Phobic

--------

"But, Angie... do you have to go for _all five days?_"

Derek Stiles knew it was hopeless; Angie's suitcase was already packed, and she had just finished stuffing her plane tickets into her purse.

"Yes, Derek... if I don't go, I'll lose my teaching certificate for the year. ...we go over this every year..."

"Well, you know I'm going to miss you..." Derek muttered, slightly downcast. "It's never the same when you're not around."

Angela Stiles smiled sympathetically, hugging Derek.

"There's absolutely no way you're going to miss me more than I'm going to miss you, Derek."

"I doubt that."

"You'll have Alex and Nila to distract you."

"More like constantly remind me of how much I love you and miss you..."

Angie laughed, pulling away from Derek, taking her suitcase and walking out the front door. Her husband followed her.

"I'll be sure to tell Toyoda-sensei that you said hello, alright?"

"Okay... you sure you'll get to the airport alright on your own?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll email you when I get into Chicago, okay?"

"Fine... here, let me help you with that."

Derek placed the heavy suitcase into the trunk of Angie's CRV. Angie smiled in thanks, then climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"I'll see you when you get back," Derek spoke, leaning through the open window to briefly kiss his wife.

"Yeah," Angie smiled, returning the kiss quickly before pulling away. "Bye, Derek."

Angie pulled out of the driveway, then drove off down the street.

Derek checked his watch.

Seven twenty-nine...

That meant they would start right about--

"_DAAAAD! SHE HIT MEEEE!"_

_"HE STARTED IIIIIIT!"_

...now.

--------

Breakfast was on the table by seven forty-five- instant oatmeal was, indeed, the breakfast of champions.

Derek sat at the table, eating...

Keeping a watchful eye on his twin five-year-olds, Alexander and Nila Stiles.

Alex was eating quickly, his cheeks stuffed with oatmeal; Nila poked at her food, reluctant to eat.

"Nila, you know you have to eat," Derek spoke gently, smiling. Nila looked up at her father, her large green eyes doleful.

"But, Daddy, where's Mommy? We have to wait for Mommy..."

"Mommy had to go to Chicago for a few days," Derek explained gently. "She'll be back on Sunday, okay? But we can't wait until she gets back to start eating breakfast."

"Why's Mom in Chicago, Dad?" Alex asked, shoveling oatmeal into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Alex."

"Sorry... is it for one of her karate classes?"

Angie would have been livid if she had heard her son call aikido "karate"; Derek was willing to let Alex's faux pas slide, this time.

"Yeah, it is. Which means that if you misbehave, Mom's going to know about it when she gets back, and she'll use one of her secret ninja skills to throw you through the wall."

"_Awesome!_"

"Alex, you're _stupid._"

"No, Nila- he's a masochist in the making. ...if you eat your breakfast, I'll tell you what that means..."

Nila quickly began to eat her oatmeal.

--------

"_Alexander Jaden Stiles, how on earth did you get up there?!_"

Alex clung fiercely to the tree branch he sat on, looking down at his father and twin sister, who now seemed so small...

"I don't know!" he cried, fear evident in his voice. "But I can't get down!"

Derek turned to Nila, kneeling down to her level.

"Nila, I need you to go inside and get my cell phone- you know where it is. Okay?"

Nila ran into the house, her short brown hair fanning out behind her.

The tree branch let out a loud creak; Alex felt himself being lowered--

"_Daaaad, it's breakiiiiiiiing!_"

"Oh, _shit--_"

The branch suddenly snapped, unable to support Alex's weight; Derek's brown eyes widened in horror as his son fell, screaming--

_CRACK._

Derek visibly winced as he saw Alex fall onto another branch, only a few feet away from the ground; the young child then slid off, falling into the grass. Alex clutched at his arm, bawling uncontrollably...

Derek rushed to his son, kneeling by Alex's side.

"_Dad, I'm dyiiiing!_"

That earned Alex a soft whack upside the head.

"You are _not_ dying," Derek frowned, hiding his worry. "Now, let me see your arm."

Tears streaming down his face, Alex picked up his arm with his other hand. Derek grimaced- he could see a large lump in the upper arm...

"Can you move your arm?"

"N-no, it hurts too m-much... I'm--"

"_You are NOT dying._"

Nila picked that moment to return with Derek's cell phone.

"Here, Daddy--"

She froze as Derek took the phone from her small hands. Nila stared at her twin brother as her father quickly dialed 911--

"Daddy, is he--"

"Alex is NOT going to die!"

Derek quickly told the woman on the other line that Alex had fallen out of a tree, and that he suspected that there were broken bones. The call took less than five minutes.

"Daddy, what's wrong with him?" Nila asked, her green eyes wide and fearful. Derek sighed, closing his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"I think he broke his arm... soon, the ambulance will be here. You're going to be fine, Alex."

"But, Dad, you and Mom always talk about people who broke bones and then _die _from inter- inter- something hem-raging!"

"Those people had broken _ribs_ or were involved in car accidents; you're not going to die from a broken arm!"

"_Alex is going to die?!_"

Derek sighed.

--------

_**Tonegawa has logged in.**_

_**DStiles has logged in.**_

_Tonegawa: Hey, sweetie. :)_

_DStiles: Hey, Angie_

_DStiles: So, how's your seminar?_

_Tonegawa: OMG. You have NO IDEA how much fun I'm having so far._

_Tonegawa: We did 60 minutes of koshinage! BEST HOUR EVER._

Derek laughed.

_Tonegawa: They're in bed now, right? It's nine back home, isn't it?_

_DStiles: Yeah, Alex and Nila are sleeping._

_DStiles: Alex broke his arm earlier..._

_Tonegawa: WHAT?!_

_DStiles: It's okay, Angie- he's fine now. He was climbing the tree out front and he fell out. I called the ambulance... Dr. Kasal did X-rays and put on the cast. Upper-arm, clean break- 6 weeks, he says._

_Tonegawa: -sigh-_

_Tonegawa: But Alex is okay?_

_DStiles: Yeah. He's now scared to death of the tree and... of death, though._

Angie smiled as she chuckled, her worry abating.

_Tonegawa: Alright. I'm going to go, Derek- I need food._

_DStiles: I love you, Ang... come home soon._

_Tonegawa: -kiss- I love you too, Derek. I'll be home in a few days..._

_DStiles: It seems like forever without you. D:_

_Tonegawa: -hug- I'm sorry..._

_DStiles: It's okay..._

_DStiles: Go get your food, Angie- you won't get home faster if you're in the hospital from starvation._

_Tonegawa: Bye, Derek._

_**Tonegawa has logged out.**_

_**DStiles has logged out.**_

--------

(End chapter four.

Now wasn't that sweeeet.

Okay, bitchy time... I'm really sorry, again.

Pleas, for the love of God/Allah/whatever you believe in, CAPITALIZE YOUR I'S and make SOME ATTEMPT at good spelling. I know, I'm being anal, but it really just- I want to jump off a bridge when I see what some reviewers will write.

Once again, I'm really sorry for being anal. I'll stop now.

Please review!)


	5. Thanksgiving

(A wonderful, more easygoing chapter of "Family Matters" after the traumatizing events of chapter eleven of "Days of Damnation".

Just as a heads-up; Victor curses in Romanian. How I love Google for giving me an English-to-Romanian online translator... however, grammatically, he curses in English. Nothing is perfect in this world though, right?

Adults © Nintendo

Max Kasal © TCGeek

Rylee Kasal, Alex and Nila Stiles, Erika Chase © Me

Jessie, Tim © CrazyGirlPerson)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter Five- Thanksgiving

--------

Thanksgiving was always a busy time of year.

The Thanksgiving party was held at Greg's house this year; he said that he didn't expect to see anyone else there before one thirty in the afternoon.

At one thirty-one, Sidney showed up with his wife, Naomi, and his daughter, Rylee.

"You smartass," Greg couldn't help but laugh as his twin walked in through the front door.

"Hello to you too, Greg."

"Hi, Uncle Greg!"

"Hey there, Rylee," Greg grinned as he swept his niece up into a hug. Rylee laughed, kissing her uncle's cheek as Naomi snuck into the kitchen to speak with Cybil.

Derek and Angie made their appearance at two ten, with Alexander and Nila racing into the house when they saw Sidney's car parked in the driveway.

"Uncle Greg! Uncle Sidney! We're heeeeere!"

"Now the part can really get started!"

"What, the party couldn't start with just us?" Sidney muttered before being tackled by Nila. "Gah!"

"Hi, Uncle Sidney!" Nila chirped happily, her arms wrapped tightly around Sidney's waist as she hugged her "uncle". Derek and Angie walked into the house just in time to hear Nila add, "I missed you a lot!"

"Awww," Angie smiled. "That's adorable..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sidney rolled his eyes as he ruffled Nila's short brown hair affectionately.

Finally, at two thirty-five, Tyler and Leslie showed up, along with their three-year-old daughter, Erika Chase, and an extremely surly Victor Niguel, who would have much rather spent his Thanksgiving at home, watching television and starting new experiments in solitude.

"Why do I have to celebrate this stupid holiday?"

"Because otherwise you'd be complaining about spending yet another holiday alone, without friends. Now quit your whining and help me put this in the oven; otherwise, we won't be eating till nine."

"...yes, Cybil..."

--------

By three fifteen, the kids and their fathers had started the "football" game.

"Alright, Rylee," Alex began, holding the football. "I'm gonna throw the ball to you. Max, you're gonna tackle my Dad and Uncle Tyler. Nila, you take care of Uncle Sidney--"

"But I _like_ Uncle Sidney."

"Oh, _fine_. Tackle Uncle Greg. I'll take care of Uncle Sidney. Okay?"

As the kids perfected their strategy, Greg, Sidney, Derek and Tyler waited at the other end of the front yard. Derek and Sidney had given their glasses to their wives, Tyler had grass blades in his wavy blonde hair, and Greg had raw spots on his arms where he had skidded on the ground after being tackled.

"Jeez, you're all so _slow!_" Derek called out, purposely taunting his children and "niece" and "nephew". Tyler laughed, high-fiving his friend. Alex glared at his father with piercing green eyes.

"Alright, Dad- you asked for it!" he declared. "Let's go!"

The kids and adults lined up, a few feet apart from each other. Max and Alex made faces at their fathers, who returned them.

"Go!" Alex yelled.

The kids quickly dispersed. Alex threw the ball towards Rylee before he was knocked down by his father.

"Oww! You're killing me, Dad!"

"Alex, I can promise you, you will _NOT _die before you turn seventy!"

The football was headed straight for Tyler-- until Max tackled him right in the stomach, knocking down the blonde man.

"Oof! Hey, no fair! The rules said no stomach shots!"

Rylee leapt into the air, catching the ball and running towards the "goal"- two garbage cans set up at the other end of the yard. Before either of the Kasal twins could try and stop her, Nila jumped up, wrapping her arms around Greg's neck from behind and pulling him down.

"Ack!!"

The silver-haired Kasal girl raced across the yard; she was so close, the goal would be hers--!

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist; Rylee shrieked in shock and excitement as her father picked her up, spinning her around in the air.

"Not this time, sweetie," Sidney laughed, hugging his daughter briefly before putting her back down. Rylee pouted, then giggled as she ran back over to her teammates.

Angie and Leslie watched from the porch, with Leslie keeping an eye on Erika. Victor also sat on the porch, away from the two mothers, sulking, as he always did.

"I can't believe how good the kids are," Angie laughed as she sipped from her champagne glass.

"Yeah," Leslie nodded, "especially considering how the adults aren't even holding back that much-- ah, Erika, where are you going?! Get back here--!"

Erika's short, stubby, three-year-old legs carried her over to her Uncle Victor. Victor was pulled out of his sullen daze when the young girl climbed onto his lap, her bright amber eyes looking up into Victor's black ones.

"...what do you want?" Victor muttered bitterly.

"Tell me a story, Uncle Victor!" Erika chirped happily, undeterred by her "uncle's" antisocial mood.

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Ugh. Fine. Listen up," Victor sighed exasperatedly. "There was once a girl named Jessie. One day, she married a fu--"

"_VICTOR._"

"...a funny-looking man named Tim," Victor corrected himself, cowering slightly under Leslie's intense glare. "Jessie's brother didn't like that very much. The end."

"Tell another one!" Erika giggled. "Tell one 'bout me an' you!"

"Yeah, go on, Victor," Angie nodded, chuckling at how adorable Erika was being. "This should be good..."

"Hmph," Victor scowled. "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Erika Chase. She loved to bother her Uncle Victor. But her Uncle Victor liked her enough- or was threatened enough by Sidney's threats of him becoming jobless, Victor wasn't quite sure which it was- to not lock Erika in a closet, even though all Uncle Victor wanted was some _Dumnezeu blastemat _peace and quiet!"

Erika's look of confusion was replaced by a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Victor!"

She planted a sloppy, three-year-old's kiss onto Victor's cheek before sliding off his lap and running back over to her mother. Victor's face flushed to a dark shade of red.

"_De pulărie copii..._ there shall be none of them in my house."

"I didn't know you could speak another language, Victor," Leslie commented as she gently stroked her daughter's hair. "Even though I know that what you said wouldn't exactly be described as G-rated... what language was that?"

Victor smiled grimly.

"There's perks to being the oldest child of Romanian immigrants."

--------

Dinner was always a fun challenge.

The five kids always sat at the table in the kitchen, with one adult supervising; this time, the lucky victim was Angie. While she ate with the children, the eight other adults sat in the dining room, eating, drinking their wine- except for Victor, who poked sullenly at his food.

"Victor, if you don't start eating now, I will dock your pay by seventy-five percent and reduce your working hours."

The black-haired researcher immediately began shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. Nothing was worth losing time in the lab for.

"I can't believe that you four lost at football to your children," Naomi chuckled, sipping from her glass.

"We were unevenly matched," Greg countered, pointing his fork at his sister-in-law as he swallowed his green beans. "Both teams had four people, yes..."

"And two of those people on each team were Kasals," Leslie continued, "but how were you unevenly matched?"

"The other team had mini-ninjas on its side," Tyler grumbled as he cut his turkey into smaller pieces.

Laughter ensued at the table.

"Well, you _did_ hold back an awful lot, Tyler," Derek commented.

"Well, yeah, because I didn't want to hear a certain someone complaining about how they were dying," the blonde man retorted.

"_WHO'S DYING, UNCLE TYLER?!_"

"_NOT YOU, ALEX. NOW STOP YELLING AND EAT YOUR DINNER._"

"Were you ever that paranoid about death as a child, Derek?" Sidney chuckled as the brunette shook his head hopelessly.

"Yes, sadly... I guess it runs in the family..."

"Just tell him his death will be quick and painless and he'll shut up about it," Victor grumbled, stabbing at his corn with his fork.

"Yes, about that- I would like a mentally stable child, Victor," Derek frowned slightly.

"Otherwise, he might end up like you- locking himself in a lab and not eating for three days," Cybil grinned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing--"

"_MAX KASAL. IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF NILA'S HAIR THIS INSTANT, I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW._"

Greg, Cybil and Derek immediately rose to their feet; but before they could do anything else, Angie stormed out of the kitchen, with Max held up in the air against her hip.

"_Let me gooo, Aunt Angie! I'm sorryyyyy!_"

"I _warned _you, Max!" she growled, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wait, Angie--" Greg began.

"Don't worry, Greg; he'll still be in one piece when I'm through with him."

"But _what_ are you going to _do_ to him?!"

--------

"Thanks for putting up with us tonight, Greg."

'Don't say that; it's always a pleasure to have you and your family come visit, Tyler. Don't be strangers, alright?"

"We'll see you later, Cybil."

"Take care, Leslie. And you too, Victor..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Tyler, Leslie and Victor left, with Erika clinging tenaciously to her Uncle Victor, despite his protests.

"We're going to go too, Greg-- Nila's falling asleep..."

"Alright- see you later, Derek, Angie..."

"Bye, Aunt Cybil and Uncle Greg!"

Alex waved goodbye as he left with his parents and sister.

"We've got to get going too, Greg..."

"_You_ have absolutely no excuse for not visiting, Sidney- if you don't show your face around here more often, I'm going to disown you, alright?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Greg's got a point; don't be strangers, alright?"

"Of course," Naomi nodded, hugging her sister-in-law goodbye.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Rylee exclaimed, reaching up to her father. Sidney scooped his daughter up into his arms; Rylee leaned over and kissed Greg's cheek.

"Bye, Uncle Greg and Aunt Cybil!" she chirped happily as Sidney and Naomi walked out the front door.

"Bye, Rylee!" Cybil waved.

"...we need to get together more often," Greg sighed, a content smile on his face.

"I need to see if the kids really _can_ beat you and your brother at football," Cybil chuckled.

"We would have won if it weren't for those mini-ninjas."

"Greg..."

"_Mini-ninjas._"

Cybil shook her head, laughing.

--------

(End chapter five.

Thanksgiving is always such a fun time of the year for me... the Thanksgiving ritual here is based loosely off of the ritual with my family, only the adults didn't play Risk. They didn't because the kids are too young to understand what's so awesome about it.

On a side note, Victor rode over with Leslie and Tyler... and he said "God-damned" and "Fucking children..." in Romanian. Such a lovely influence, isn't he.

Please review!)


	6. Bonding Time Through Bugs

(Oh man, my brain is going to equal a giant bloody mess soon.

If I actually focus long enough OOH LOOK ICE CREAM NO FOCUS I may actually get my new story up tonight too... ACK.

The mind trembles at the mere thought of me being productive!

Chapter time!

Sidney, Naomi, Greg, Derek, Langston © Nintendo

Rylee © Me)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter Six- Bonding Time Through Bugs

--------

It was a firmly established fact that Greg was warm-blooded and Sidney was not. It was always a source of frustration when they were growing up; Greg would demand that the air conditioner be turned on during long road trips, and shortly thereafter, Sidney would complain that he was going to freeze to death.

So when Naomi woke up one morning and didn't shiver while holding her husband, she knew that there was something wrong.

"Sidney?"

Sidney groaned softly, slowly rolling onto his back.

His face had taken on a reddish hue; his hand rested on his throat as he began coughing harshly, his thin frame convulsing until he was too weak to cough anymore.

"That sounds horrible, Sidney... you're staying home today."

"Ngh... you only win... because m'too tired to argue..."

Naomi chuckled softly before getting up and walking to the master bathroom.

She returned to find Sidney leaning over the side of the bed, emptying his stomach in a most ungracious fashion onto the wooden floor.

Naomi said nothing as she left for the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and a mop. She placed the cup into Sidney's hands and began cleaning up the mess, keeping an eye on her husband as he slowly drank from the glass.

"Rylee doesn't have school today," she spoke matter-of-factly. "So she'll be making sure you actually rest, instead of sneaking onto your laptop- I know that's what your planning right now, Sidney."

"My work needs me..." he protested weakly.

"It needs you to rest so you can get better. Besides, you'll ruin your laptop after you puke all over the keyboard."

"Oh... I didn't realize I married a comedian..."

Naomi smiled briefly, gently kissing her husband's warm cheek.

"I'll hurry home from work, alright? Try and get some sleep, Sidney."

"Alright... see you later, Naomi..."

--------

"Daddy, you have to eat it so you can get better!"

"I will, Rylee... just... leave it on the nightstand."

Seven-year-old Rylee Kasal frowned at her father, putting the bowl of soup on the nightstand before placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving till you eat it."

Sidney sighed... no doubts about it. She was his daughter.

"Fine, fine..."

Rylee hopped onto Naomi's side of the bed as Sidney slowly sat up, taking the bowl of soup and eating it slowly.

"Ah... it tastes so good..." Sidney sighed.

"...hey, Daddy? How did you meet Mommy?"

Sidney gave his daughter a slightly surprised look. Rylee stared back at him with inquisitive hazel eyes.

"You mean we've never told you...?"

Rylee shook her head.

"Nuh-uh."

Sidney put his spoon into the half-empty bowl, placing the dish back onto the nightstand.

"Well, about nine and a half years ago... your Uncle Derek was very, very sick," Sidney began, his voice still somewhat hoarse. "Your Uncle Greg couldn't make him better... so, Dr. Hoffman sent me to Europe to get Mommy."

"That's where she was?" Rylee asked, scooting closer to her father. Sidney smiled briefly, ruffling his daughter's silvery hair gently.

"Mhm... but before I could bring her here, I had to tell a really stupid man named Langston that if Mommy didn't come to America, then Uncle Derek would die. Mommy came to America and saved his life... and then after that, she and I started dating--"

Rylee made a face; Sidney couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"...and then we got married, and you were born."

"Mommy told me that you fainted when she told you I was in her tummy," Rylee frowned, resting her head on Sidney's chest, still looking up at him. "Is that true, Daddy?"

Sidney's sense of Kasal pride took over.

"I did _not_ faint."

He just lost consciousness, is all.

"...hmm... did you lose consciousness?" Rylee queried, stumbling over the long word.

_Damn._ She was a Kasal, alright.

"...yes."

Rylee giggled softly, wrapping her arms loosely around her father.

--------

When Naomi finally go back home from work, she first walked into the bedroom...

...to find Rylee and Sidney sleeping, Sidney's arm draped loosely around his daughter. Rylee shifted in her sleep, nuzzling her father's shoulder softly before growing still once again.

Naomi smiled briefly, gently kissing her husband and daughter before draping a blanket over both of them and leaving them to sleep in peace.

--------

(End chapter six.

Now that was ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE. I love Rylee so much, it's not even funny. ...okay, it is.

Please review!)


	7. Evil Minions

(I was going to name this chapter Do Da Da after a really cool Green Day song... but Desensitized is a cooler song. So I decided not to hurt the song's feelings and instead named it something else.

Okay, take TCGeek's "Last Laugh" fic. (If you haven't read it, read it now. I'm serious. Now!) Rewind their ages like, three or four years.

This fic was spawned by that one.

You lose, Sidney. :D

Greg, Sidney, Naomi, Cybil © Nintendo

Max Kasal © TCGeek

Rylee Kasal © Me)

--------

Family Matters

Chapter Seven- Evil Minions

--------

Three weeks had passed since Greg had fallen victim to Sidney's vicious prank... Even though he admitted that it had been well executed and was relatively funny, the elder Kasal's ego demanded revenge.

Revenge, of course, is a hard thing to plan when babysitting two four-year-olds.

"Daaaddyyy! She took my fooooood!"

"Only 'cuz he took my miiiiilk!"

Greg sighed, leaving the living room to enter the kitchen.

Max and Rylee Kasal were bickering, using nonsensical words, their hazel eyes glittering with childish fury.

"Alright, both of you cut it out," Greg scolded gently. "Rylee, what did you take?"

"...a cookie..."

Greg pulled a cookie out of a jar and handed it to his son, who took it eagerly.

"Max, give me Rylee's glass."

He poured a new glass of milk and gave it to his niece, who snatched it out of his hands.

"There. Better?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank you, Uncle Greg."

Greg smiled.

Now he could get back to planning...

--------

"Aieeeeeeeeeee! Uncle Greeeeeeeg, I'm dizzyyyyyyyy!"

"Do you want me to put you down?"

Plotting revenge took a backseat to acting like a kid again.

Max was sleeping on the porch as Greg was spinning his niece through the air. Rylee shrieked with laughter, her silvery hair flying into her face.

"No wayyyy!"

"Alright then, no complaining!" Greg laughed, spinning Rylee around faster.

Eventually, Greg put Rylee back onto the ground before they both collapsed onto the grass, the world spinning around them as Rylee began giggling uncontrollably. Greg chuckled, reaching over and ruffling his niece's silvery hair.

"You're fun, Uncle Greg!" she chirped happily, beaming. "All Mommy and Daddy want to do when they're at home is sleep."

"Well, your daddy is a lazy old man," Greg laughed--

A plan suddenly spawned in the elder Kasal's mind.

_If Sidney can use my kid against me and turn him into an evil minion, then it should work in reverse..._

"Hey, Rylee... do you want to help me annoy your daddy?"

Rylee's hazel eyes shone brightly as she sat upright, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah! What do I do?!"

Greg grinned.

She was most definitely a Kasal.

"Alright, this is what you have to do..."

--------

A gentle shake of his shoulders stirred Greg from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly to see Sidney standing near him.

"Thanks again, Greg..." the younger twin spoke softly as he picked his sleeping daughter up from the couch. Rylee's head rested against her father's shoulder, nuzzling it gently before growing still once again.

"Yeah, no problem," Greg nodded tiredly, siting up on the couch as he rubbed his hazel eyes. "See you later, Sidney."

Sidney quietly left his brother's house, with Rylee in tow.

Greg couldn't help but smirk as he went to bed.

--------

Rylee woke up at six fifteen the next morning.

Quickly, she slid out of her bed, tiptoeing down the hall to her parent's room.

Sidney and Naomi did not stir as Rylee slowly opened the door.

The young girl darted to the chair in the corner of the room, placing it next to her mother's side of the bed before climbing onto it.

She leapt into the air...

Sidney and Naomi cried out in shock as Rylee's small but deceptively heavy body landed on their stomachs, startling them both awake.

"What the-- _Rylee!_ Why did you do that?!"

Rylee giggled.

--------

Greg and Cybil were abruptly woken by Greg's ringing cellphone.

"Mngh... Greg, who the hell calls you... at six in the morning...?"

Greg kept his eyes closed as he reached for his cellphone, answering it and bringing it to his ear.

"So, did you like my wakeup call, Sidney...?"

"Yes- I've always wanted to have my internal organs crushed by my daughter."

Greg chuckled softly.

"You bastard... what did you do to your brother?"

"Nothing, Cybil..."

"Rylee wants to say hello to you and Cybil before I disown you."

"Hi, Uncle Greg!"

"Hey there, Rylee. I _told_ you it would work..."

"It sure did!!"

"Okay, here's your aunt..."

"Good morning, Rylee..."

"Hi, Aunt Cybil! It worked, it worked! Uncle Greg was right!"

"What worked-- Greg, what the hell did you tell her to do?"

Greg laughed.

--------

(End chapter seven.

Such a tight bond, Greg and Sidney have... they're both willing to disown each other. How sweeter does it get than that?

Please review!)


End file.
